Never shall you be alone
by Andy's-BFFL-Short-Stack
Summary: I am horrible at summaries..... So i gots Katie to do it Thankies to her! I moved to La Push, being sick of my family. My life. I had the perfect life. The boyfriend. The family. I had to get out. Then I met him. Kirsty/Andy/Seth Katie/Embry
1. Welcome to La Push

Disclaimer: This is an original Idea, All characters Belong To Stephanie Meyer and All OC characters belong to me.

Haha This is my First Story... i think :P Ummm, enjoy? :P

* * *

Kirsty's POV

Its a long drive from Miami to La Push. I don't even see why my mother sent me out here.. was it because i was a sociolite, or was it because there was nothing for me to do in Miami... I dont really know... My mother is really difficult to decipher.... I miss her already... maybe i should call and make sure she is alright....... ohh nose... I forgot to tell my brother that i was leaving! Ohh my, He's going to be sad.. Thats it i need fuel soo i might as well call her to make sure she's ok.

As soon as I saw the nearest petrol Station i got some petrol and decided to stop for a while and rest so i got out my Mobile. i went through my contacts.. Rara, Katie, Tammy. Anndy, Cassie, Sarah, Michael, Rhiannon, Courtney, Hannah, Hannah, Hayley, Kayla, Brooke... then Mum. I pressed call.

(ring ring..)

_hello, vicky speaking.._

hey mum! how are you going?

_OH! Darling! I miss you already! When can Me and Nat come and visit? I've never been to la Push!_

Haha mum, Im not there yet silly, Im just stopping to get some petrol... Is nat there? I to explain why I don't there anymore...

_Ok and yes he is, ill just get him for you..__**NATHANIEL! your sister wants to speak to you!**_

_Hello Kirsty! where have you been? I miss you soo much!_

hey Nat, I umm.... I moved away from Miami mate, Im currently on my way to La Push.. In Washington.... I decided that i need to get a sea change.. and i found it in La Push...

_Kirsty! But, but... *crying* I MISS YOU!!!! when can i come to visit you?_

How about this nat, After i get all settled, it should be holidays for you then... I'll buy you and mum tickets to come and see me and you can stay with me for a couple of weeks?

_YES! can you please? that would mean the world to me! We both miss you soo much! thanks for telling me!_

Its ok Nat, and i will, i have to go now nat, send mum my love, tell her i'll call her later ok?

_Ok Kirsty talk to you later!_

It hurts me to hear my brother cry and all. I hate to see him cry. I love him soo much!

Suddenly my phone rang and all you could hear was my favorite band Short Stack!

Thick as Theives was my Tone for everything...

I took out my phone and saw who was calling me and it was none other than KATIE!

_OMG KIRSTY!!! WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MOVING!!! AND TO LA PUSH! YOU KNOW IVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE!_

Take a chill Pill Katie! GOSH! i think i've lost my hearing! haha your more than welcome to move in with me! After all we are like bffl's!

_Huh, really! SWEET! when can i join you? soon ohh please be soon... i miss you too much!_

How about in 2 weeks? i've still got a fair while to drive yet and i need to unpack my house...

_Ok! I need to go now! BYE!!!! love you! Kisses and Hugs!_

BYE! love you too send my love to everyone!

(click) Then she was gone.. my best friend...

So i got on my way again. I turned my stereo up Full Bull and none other than Thick as Theives came on.

WOOP! I've seen SS in concert a total of 50 times! and they are really quiet good friends of mine, they were the only other people to know that i was moving.....

I be gan to sing along with the song:

_Bled dry,  
A bullet never lies  
Look into my eyes, girl,  
Would I lie to you?_

_Stained grave  
Do you feel the same way  
Tears flood from our eyes, girl  
Would I die for you?_

_Start your engine  
To your car  
I feel that  
Romance will take  
The backseat  
Tonight_

_Part, the seal  
To my heart  
I feel that  
My chance  
Is under the  
Moonlight_

_Watch them fall  
(It's a disaster)  
To their knees  
(Forever after)  
As I lay  
I think I'm flat-lining_

_Watch them fall  
(It's a disaster)  
Thick as thieves  
(Forever after)  
As I lay  
I think I'm flat-lining_

_Sorrow  
Wait until tomorrow  
Hold me close  
Never go  
Know that I would lie  
To you_

_I'm so insane  
I still feel that sharp pain  
Running down my back  
Girl  
Could I die for you?_

_Watch them fall  
(It's a disaster)  
To their knees  
(Forever after)  
As I lay  
I think I'm flat-lining_

_Watch them fall  
(It's a disaster)  
Thick as thieves  
(Forever after)  
As I lay  
I think I'm flat-lining_

_Forever just won't  
Be the same  
Still I forgive you  
The pain  
Take these broken wings  
Fly  
From the heart you stole_

_Watch them fall  
To their knees  
As I lay  
I think I'm flat-lining_

_Watch them fall  
(It's a disaster)  
To their knees  
(Forever after)  
As I lay  
I think I'm flat-lining_

_Watch them fall  
(It's a disaster)  
Thick as thieves  
(Forever after)  
As I lay  
I think I'm flat-lining_

I absolutely miss them... OMG! i miss andy the most my Boyfriend! He soo gorgeous and handsome and sweet and funny! Shaun is a stuck up God! LOL haha My good old Drinking buddy, and then there was Bradie.. he was like the brother i never had! If you ever wanted a good joke around, you've met the best bunch of people to joke with! haha...

As i drove i got out my phone and text Andy to see how they were all going.

_Andy, how are you going? i hope your alright, you seemed pretty sad when i told you.. come and visit me soon, and then you could move in with me if you wanted to.. xoxoxoxo Panda._

_**send**__. by now i had tears in my eyes......_

_then my phone buzzed.. it was andy.._

_Hey babe, im sad... absolutely depressed now that your gone and soo are the guys.. we took it pretty hard..... I want to see you now though... you know what as soon as your settled in we'll come and visit and i think i might take you up on that offer.. xoxoxox love Candy man :P_

I also hate seeing them sad.... So i replied..

_Hey babe, how about i call you soon, cause im feeling soo lonely with out... im miss your glowing smile, your soft hair and your warm hugs.. xoxoxox Panda_

I mustn't have realised how fast i was going because now i was in fork, and olny a few minutes away from my new house and new life in La Push.....

I cant wait for it all to begin....

* * *

Thankies!

Enjoy, comment, read.. love it ... favorite it...

LOVE!

~Kirsty Xoxox


	2. Meet The Neighbour Hood watch crew

Disclaimer: This is an original Idea, All characters Belong To Stephanie Meyer and All OC characters belong to me.

Haha This is my First Story... i think :P Ummm, enjoy? :P

* * *

Kirsty's POV

After i had navigated my way through forks. i had finally made it to my new house in La Push... and to my surprise complete strangers were waiting outside of my house... People i never met were waiting out side of my house.... MY HOUSE! So i decided to leave my nice Hummer behind and went to see why everybody was here.....

"Umm hello but why are you all here for... and standing out in front of my house?" i asked "Oh hello dear, the names Mike and welcome to La Push, and to answer your question, we took the liberty to move everything into the house, because it rains a lot here , so we didnt want all of your stuff to get soggy" replied.... whats his name... nike... or was it mike... yes Mike. "Ohh, OK, thanks for that, now CAN YOU ALL PLEASE MOVE!??? i have some luggage i kind of need to take in!" i exclaimed.. I was all but surprised at how nice the were...

After they had all moved and said my greetings, I finally made my way into my house with my Short Stack CD in my Hand. I could not believe at the job they had done. Everything was positioned neatly and in all right place, Mike came in and gave me the Grand tour of my new house. First stop on the tour was my room, and hopefully soon to be Andy's and mine room. It was so gorgeous! Black walls, Bright green Neon Curtains and all of my furniture... They even put up all of my photos of me and my friends and even Me at Short Stack Concerts. My Posters. My Bookcase, My Computer desk with my Bright Red Laptop. And then i saw a walk in wardrobe the size of my old room i used to live in. IT WAS HUGE! all of my clothes were hung up and then..... OH MY GOD! complete strangers saw my, my, MY UNDERWARE! this is so embarrassing.. After we left my room and went to see my Bathroom which looked so awesome with its Spa, Shower and the His and Hers Sinks. We soon left there and Went and saw the Spare Guest room which was a cream colour and the bed was already made. We left there and went downstairs to the Living/dining room. My nice Teak Dinner Table and the lounge room had my Wall hanging Flat Screen Tv, My creme Suede Couch and my matching teak end tables. my Wood and glass coffee table and my Nintendo Wii, with of the games, plus all of my DVDs on there own little shelf. We left the Lounge room to then look in the Kitchen... and this was OH MY GOD! worthy because it was stainless steel benches 1 sink, 1 large double doored fridge, a dishwasher, an Island bench. But what was awesome was that they had already filled the fridge full of food! after i finished Gawking at my nice kitchen we went saw the Laundry. It was you daily Laundry.... Washing Machine (front Loader), a Clothes Dry and the Stainless Steel Basin beside it. After the tour Mike said good bye and left, so i made my way back into my room and called Andy.

_Hello Andy's Phone Bradie Speaking. _Um Hello Bradie, Its Kirsty, Where is Andy right now i have some news to tell him. _ZOMG! Kirsty! Im sorry, I'll get him for you right away!*_**10 seconds later***_Hello Kirsty! _Hey babe guess what um when do you want to visit me? Because I didn't realise i was so close to La Push and all of the People moved all of my stuff in... so when are you coming? _HOLLY CRAPES!_ _Right away, can Shaun and Bradie come aswell? They really miss you.. at the moment they're all mopey... its kind of sad..._ Sure... Haha, are you coming on your jet?and you should land in Port Angels... _SWEEEEET! BRADIE, SHAUN PACK YOUR BAGS WERE GOING TO VISIT Kirsty! *Bradie and Shaun cheer in the Background* Oh god, and im going to move in with you when i come.... but i'll go and visit shaun and bradie everynow and then... and ..***bradie and Shaun Steal Andy's Phone*** KIRSTY YOUR LIKE THE AWESOMEST PERSON EVER!!!! WE LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!!! ok we goin to go now..... Andy says bye and so do we, Love you Sweet Heart! BYE BYE Kisses and Hugs!_ Ok BYE ANDY!!! bye you two stud muffins! kisses and hugs back!

They were gone now..... Im going to go and buy another bed for Either Shaun or Bradie.. Who care.... I also need to find a job.. I'll do that as well..

after i had made my plans, I walked down Stairs and Collected my bag and SS CD and went back to my hummer. At this point , I was bag Diving for my keys when i realised they were still in the egnition! DUHHHH!! blonde much! haha... I started up my Hummer and went in search of a Furniture store. *20 Minutes Later* Ohh thank god i finally found a Furniture store, and thank god again, they had a nice futon. So i brought it and took it home. *40 minutes later* I finally navigated my way back home and i found these guys standing out front of my house. So i pulled up and greeted them. "Hi the names Kirsty. Who are you?" i asked, and one of them replied. "Hi the names Jacob but people just call me Jake, and this is Paul, Jared, Sam, Quill, Embry, Seth, Collin and Bradey.. We do have one Lady but she doesn't like hanging around with us." he said pointing everybody off and they said their hello's. This Jake Kid was pretty tall, and looked fairly strong. "Excuse me... Jake, but could you help me with something.. I have a Futon in the back of my car and I need someone to bring it in for me, do you think you and you friends could help me?" I asked and was answered with a buch of gleaming smiles and a 'sure' from Jake. As they brought it into the spare room, i heard a heap of 'ooohhh's' and 'aaahhhhhh's', its like they've never seen a house decorated like this. Then i got another call. I looked and the caller Id and it was Katie.

_KIRSTY!!!! Why are Shaun, Andy and Bradie going to see you now? i want to come and see you... I asked first!_ Katie, Think about it, I've been Driving for the past 3 weeks and i haven't been able to See my Boyfriend and the last Image i have of him was of him crying... and it was the same for Shaun and Bradie... For can come soon.. I'll have a surprise for you by then.. how does that sound? _Fine! be like that! and YAY! a surprise! I can wait! Opps got call you later going to be late for my TKD lesson BYE! _BYE SEXY!

She was gone after that. All i could think of now was Andy... And Choc Chip Cookies with Strawberry Froghurt.... Then i see all men leaving the spare Bed room.. "Thank you guys.. You were all such a huge help! Umm I have Choc Chip Biscuits somewhere.. would you like some?" i asked. Then all i saw were a Table full of biscuit loving maniacs.... I found then and placed them on the tables. Then my phone rang again and i excused myself.

Hello Miss Awesome Speaking! _Hello Miss Awesome, Its mr Awesome here, I just want to ask... do you have enough beds for all of us? _Yes Course i do! Andy will be in my room, and you and Bradie will share a room ! _Ok, thats all we wanted to know because we're already in forks.... just about to be in La Push Be outside waiting for us ok? _OK, BYE!...... and then i hung up! HOLLY CRAPES!!!!! they're gonna be here soon!

"Ok you hungry animals! Im sorry to say this, but could you all pretty please leave? I have Very Special people coming!" i asked every soo nicely... Then i got a Chorus of 'okays' from them and they left and said their godbyes and thankyous as they left then i started the clean up which wasn't big....

* * *

Thankies!

Enjoy, comment, read.. love it ... favorite it...

LOVE!

~Kirsty Xoxox


	3. Meet Shaun, Andy and Bradie

Disclaimer: This is an original Idea, All characters Belong To Stephanie Meyer and All OC characters belong to me.

Special Thankies to: Francois Lachon (or Andrew) one of my many awesome friends and Katie! or Marshmellow007 me thinks... XD

* * *

_Recap _

_"....Could you all pretty please leave, as i have some very special people coming?" i asked and was answered with a chorus of 'sure's' and 'thankyous'........_

Kirsty's POV

I couldn't believe this was all happening. It felt so good. As i walked out side and sat on my Tree swing that i had not long ago put up and sat on it waiting for my men to arrive. no sooner had i sat down, a car arrived and three very happy and hyperactive men leaped out of the car and tackled me off my swing. all i could think of was how sore my back will be, because im pretty sure there were some twigs on the ground.

"Haha, I'm glad to see you all too, but can you all get off me, I'm having trouble breathing and i have tree branches digging into my back!" i said.  
"Oh crap.... sorry! yeah we better bring all of our luggage inside anyways." said Shaun. No soon had they gotten off me, i was bombarded with kisses from Andy. "I missed you soo much babe, never ever leave me again!" he exclaimed. I felt so overwheled at hearing this that all i wanted to do was never let go of him.

Andy's POV

You would not believe what a relief it was to see Kirsty again! To see her beautiful face, her gleaming smile, her beautiful brown eyes and her in whole. Im soo sure that if she didn't meet us, i would have been a whole lot worse. While she was gone, We started to write a song about her. We called it One step Closer and its definitely going on our next album. haha.

"Haha, I'm glad to see you all too, but can you all get off me, I'm having trouble breathing and i have tree branches digging into my back!" Kirsty said.  
"Oh crap.... sorry! yeah we better bring all of our luggage inside anyways." said Shaun. No soon had they gotten off me, I had attacked Kirsty with kisses. "I missed you soo much babe, never ever leave me again!" I exclaimed. I felt so glad. I let her go and went to go and get my luggage and take it inside, but, Bradie and Shaun bet me to it. So i walked back over to Kirsty a carried her bridal style into the house. As soon as we went through the door all I could see was a heap of bags on the floor and Bradie and Shaun Wrestling each other at what looked to be a package of some sorts with something on it. As soon as i remembered what it was i let Kirsty down and went and joined in and salvaged the gift from them. The gift was a ring i brought not long after she left. It was a silver ring with a butterfly on it with a pink gem in the center to go with the necklace she got for her birthday one week ago. After i finised looking at it i walked over to Kirsty and went down on one knee and said "I love you soo much Kirsty, be with me forever?"

Shaun's POV

OMG! did i just hear what i thought i just heard which i didn't want to hear coming from his mouth for a good few years yet? "I love you soo much Kirsty, Be with me forever?" Andy asked Kirsty and the next thing you hear was a squeal and this pink flash tackling Andy. I guess that means yes. Oh dear god! This is soo weird.... ZOMG!

* * *

Thankies!

Enjoy, comment, read.. love it ... favorite it...

LOVE!

~Kirsty Xoxox

Ps. Sorry If its a short chapter i just couldn't be fucked atm


End file.
